Imprinted
by jordanlovestwighlightx3
Summary: I found myself admiring Jacob Black, in a way I never had before. There was something about him, something I like and wanted" - from the story. check it out, it's in Leah Clearwaters point of veiw.
1. Discovery

Imprinting, I thought as I watched the pictures of Bella run through Jacob's mind. He loved her, but he didn't imprint on her. He was trying to force himself on her, something I thought was very sick and wrong. It was obvious Bella didn't want him. She was just going to hurt him again. One thing I truly hated about being a wolf, this mind reading thing. I'm always caught up in Jacob's thoughts about Bella. For once can't they be about someone else? I shook my head and watched Jacob stir from his still position. Just Jacob and me were in out wolf form, so it was kind of hard for me not to listen in. I'm sure he heard my thoughts about Bella.

_'Are you ever going to give up on her, Jake?'_

**'Probably not, Leah. Why, were you waiting for me?'**

_'Uh...no. I...Get over her, she's marrying a goddamned leech for Christ sakes!'_

**'No Duh, Leah! Stop pointing it out. Your making things worse!'**

I let a low growl emit from my chest. I could tell Jacob didn't mean to yell at me, he just got carried away with Bella. Of course, everything revolved around that clumsy little freak. I shot a glance at Jacob; he didn't seem to notice me staring. Once he finally did, he stared back. His golden eyes burning into mine. I found myself admiring Jacob Black, in a way I never had before. There was something about him, something I like and wanted. Once I realized what I was doing, I pulled my gaze from him and tried to shield my thoughts. It wasn't working.

_I-I. I'm changing back._ I thought, knowing Jacob would hear me. I hoped he didn't hear the stuttered or nervousness in my voice.

I quickly moved from my place behind a tree, ripping the jean shorts and shirt off my leg. I phased back and threw on my clothes. I didn't bother looking back to see if Jacob had followed me. He probably hadn't but I didn't dare if he was. I stopped as I neared a cliff, the looked out of the beach. It was the perfect place to just chill. Something I needed to do. Obviously, I wasn't myself. I was thinking about being romantic with Jacob Black of all people. I mean, come on. I'm nineteen and he's only sixteen. Way to old and not even legal. But then again, Embry did imprint on Claire. She was only two. I sighed and tried to shake that thought out of my mind, it was just making everything okay.

"Leah..." A familiar voice came from behind me. It was Emily. I turned slightly and smiled as she sat next to me. "Hey.." I said, softly my voice strained. Emily gave me an odd look. "What's the matter, Leah?" She asked, her voice full of concern. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to even get into it, but I did. I did it because it was Emily. She was my best friend. "So. You think you imprinted? Or you think you're in love? With who?" She asked, her voice full of excitement now. Good old' Emily, I thought.

"Don't hit me, please." I begged before letting out a big sigh. "Jacob." I muttered turning my head to look away. I could hear Emily laugh. I looked back and shook my head. "This is serious, Em!" I shouted. She shook her head and composed her face. "I didn't mean it like that Leah. Love is strange, if you got feelings for him go for it!" She told me, patting my back. "Thanks Em." I said, looking behind us. I had heard someone there a few minutes ago, but I didn't think to look. When I looked behind me, I gasped. It was Jacob. Had he been there the whole time? I thought.

Jacob just smiled at me and lifted one of his hands. He motioned his fingers for me to come towards him. A little hesitant I obeyed and followed him into the woods behind a couple of bushes. Emily was out of sight and I was glad. "So...uh." I began. Jacob cut me off. "I heard everything." He said, smiling big. I smiled back and blushed. I didn't know what to say, did he feel the same way? I wasn't about to ask him that, of all things. "I know what your thinking, Leah. You think I'm totally in love with Bella. I've realized something. I'm not. I can't be, not when I feel this way." He said, stopping. I just stared at him, my lips curved into a permanent smile. "Jake-" I tried to speak, but the next thing I knew, Jacob's lips were on mine, moving. Mine were moving to against his.


	2. Frosted Flakes for breakfast

**CHAPTER TWO – FROSTED FLAKES FOR BREAKFAST:**

Today's the day, I thought as I slipped on some old jean shorts. These shorts were my favorite, not to mention my lucky shorts. They have a hole on the front, exposing my tanned thigh. They're also very short; I mean that is what you get for being a werewolf. They were jeans, before I ripped them, phasing into wolf form. I mean life comes at you fast right? I guess that's how I always thought about it. I could hear Jacob in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Grooming himself, for the big moment, when we would tell everyone that, we've "imprinted" on each other. I walked into sight of Jacob. He smiled at me and put his toothbrush back in its place. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I smiled big, and wrapped my arms around his neck, loosely. "Are you scared?" He asked, me looking into my eyes. Yes, I'm terrified. I told myself, inside my head. "No. I think…it's going to be okay right?" I asked, wishing I would of told him I was scared. Jacob chuckled and gave my waist a squeeze. I giggled and shrugged a bit. "Everything's going to be fine, Leah." He assured me, leaning down and kissing my lips softly. Sometimes I just couldn't help myself. I kissed him back, with much more force. He seemed to like that; after all I was Leah Clearwater, his girlfriend. He had to find me somewhat attractive. Jacobs hands moved from my waist to the small of my back and the other hand, slid down my leg, moving in slow circles. Rubbing my thigh. I kept kissing him, sliding my tongue across his bottom lip. He did like that, he opened his mouth and I let my tongue slide inside. After a couple minutes of our tongue's battling each other, I pulled away and took a deep breath. He smiled big and looked at me in the eyes again. I licked my lips slowly, and sighed softly. "Was that to much for you, baby?" He asked, smirking. I laughed and shook my head slowly. That was a lie; it was too much for me. Thought I was going to die. The whole, time I thought my knees were going to buckle and I was going to faint, right there, just kissing Jacob. Finally, He let go of my waist, and grabbed my hand pulling me out into the hall. I didn't try to stop him I just followed. He stopped in the living room and let go of my hand, smiling. "Are you hungry?" He asked, me looking in the cupboards. Come to think of it I am, I thought. I took a seat at the kitchen table and giggled when he pulled a box of frosted flakes out. "Yum! My favorite." I said, patting the chair next to me. He smiled big again; I love when he does that big smile. It was quite nice; he was beautiful and handsome in ways you couldn't even imagine. I never looked at Jacob like that before; maybe it was because…I was in love with him? It must be, I thought. I wouldn't look at him like if I weren't. Jacob took a seat at the table next to me; he stared at me for a moment and then poured me a bowl of cereal and then himself. "Having a self conversation?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts. I giggled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't help it. I mean, sometimes I get carried away, staring at you." I said, smiling. He poured milk in his bowl and then mine, plopping a spoon in my bowl. "You stare at me?" He asked dumbfounded. Of course I do, I thought. I'm head over heals for you Jacob black! I screamed at myself inside my head again. "Yes, all the time. Don't you see Jake…I'm in love with you?" I admitted, looking at him. He just laughed and shoved a spoonful of frosted flakes in his mouth. At that moment, I thought he didn't love me like I loved him. I thought he just liked me, and that I was being silly. Thinking I imprinted on Jacob. Yeah, right, I told myself sighing. Jacob shook his head and finally finished chewing. "I know you are, Leah. I am too…I didn't think you would admit to staring at me all the time. I mean, I know I'm sexy but…damn girl…" He said, trailing off. I laughed and smiled big, mentally slapping myself in the face for that last thought. Jacob was in love with me, he always will be. "Oh, shut up Jake. You may be sexy…but god are you cocky!" I said, laughing again. Jacob laughed too. I picked up my spoon and shoved it in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed, repeating those steps over and over until I was done with my cereal. Jacob smiled at me and patted my head. "Good girl, now you get a reward." I looked at him, confused. A reward for eating all my breakfast? This better be a good reward I thought.


End file.
